1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reuse of an edited multiple viewpoint image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-102513, an image for stereoscopic vision is generated by correcting an acquired parallax image for brightness, color difference and upper or lower position.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-262202, the corrected history information of an image is recorded as additional information in a corrected image file.
In producing a print or display output for stereoscopic vision from the image taken from plural viewpoints (multiple viewpoints) as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-102513, it is common to make correction and conversion for the image optimal to an output system without directly outputting the taken image.
In this conversion to the output system, it is required to make optimizations for not only the kind or type of apparatus in the output system, but also various conditions including the size of screen, appreciation distance and range (horizontal angle).
The processing content of how an original parallax image is corrected to generate an image for stereoscopic vision is not known afterwards in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-102513.
It is difficult to reuse the results of correction made in the past, because the location of a file generated as a result of correction or what correction is made in the corrected file is not known in an original image file before correction in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-262202.